1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a port, in particular, to a DisplayPort having high speed and high definition.
2. Description of Prior Art
Video Electronics Standard Association (VESA) has formally validated a new generation of digital image transmitting interface—“DisplayPort”—joining as a support for High-Bandwidth Digital Content Protection (HDCP) to meet the requirement for playing a high definition VCD, such as, Blue-ray disk (BD) and high definition (HD) DVDs.
DisplayPort, a new generation of digital image transmitting interface, is regulated by VESA for the products of personal computer (PC) and digital appliances. DisplayPort may replace the existing PC image transmitting interfaces, for example, low voltage differential signaling (LVDS), Digital Video Interactive (DVI) and Video Graphics Array (VGA), providing the internal/external transmitting functions of high-bandwidth digital images (and sound effects).
DisplayPort applies external connector of small size that is easily plugged in and pulled out and is close to a connector size of standard USB. In the meantime, DisplayPort adopts 8B/10B code and is embedded with clock signal and micro-package configuration, so DisplayPort is capable of reducing electromagnetic interference and provides a highest transmitting bandwidth of 10.8 Bbps, which is higher than that of existing DVI interface. DisplayPort is a direct and flexible image transmitting disposition and also supports the functions of digital sound effect transmission, bidirectional auxiliary data transmission and digital content encryption.
In regard to digital content encryption, an independent DPCP (DisplayPort Content Protection) specification is adopted, which can meet the requirement for playing blue-ray laser high resolution VCD, for example, BD or HD DVD, making device adopted DisplayPort possess the function of digital high definition video output played by BD or HD DVD.
Although DisplayPort has aforementioned functions, when DisplayPort undergoes video signal transmission with external video device through transmission line, if external video device has abnormal operation, thunder hit or improperly plugging in and pulling out of terminal, through DisplayPort, the generated high current or surge signal will be transmitted to the circuit board that is electrically connected to DisplayPort, and the instantly generated high current or surge signal (spark) can easily cause damage to some components on main circuit board.
Accordingly, aiming to solve aforementioned shortcomings, after a substantially devoted study, in cooperation with the application of relatively academic principles, the inventor has at last proposed the present invention that is designed reasonably to possess the capability to improve the prior arts significantly.